Only the Inevitable
by Starlight Rose
Summary: Vernon Dursley has just won an opportunity to have the new CEO of his company, Li Corporations, Syaoran Li and his wife Sakura, over for a family dinner. However, where Sakura and Harry are involved, nothing goes as planned. HPxCCS crossover.


A.N. This story takes place in Harry's seventh year. Other than the obvious Sakura and Syaoran pairing I will likely avoid any other pairings. First chapter almost entirely CCS. I had planned on it being more of a mix of the two but the characters and their situation ran away with my imagination so it'll have to wait until next chapter.

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters belong to Clamp and all the companies that have produced it. Harry Potter and all its characters are property of J.K. Rowling. The plot concept and actual story are mine, no touchie!

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kill Fanren for this when I see her next." A disgruntled looking Syaoran said as he stood next to a pleasantly smiling Sakura. The two were standing atop a platform behind a large pleasant looking brown-haired man that had introduced himself earlier as Tobias Moore, the human resources manager of the European headquarters of Li Corporations. 

Sakura giggled and tried to remind her new husband, "It's really not so bad Syaoran. It's only one dinner and it would be good for you to meet the people that work for you. I swear you scared Moore-san to death earlier when he told you about this."

"It's our honeymoon Sakura. I can think of things I'd rather be doing than being here." Syaoran responded giving his wife a wolfish smile.

"Hoe...this isn't the time for that." Sakura said as her cheeks flushed a pretty rose color.

It had been two weeks since Sakura and Syaoran had gotten married and Sakura still was not used to the idea of being married to her long time love. They were on their honeymoon, well sort of. On the day Syaoran turned twenty-one, he officially became the leader of the Li Clan. As leader he had final authority over all policy decisions within the wealthy, influential clan, however his authority was not absolute. Even as clan leader he was subject to the commands of the clan's elders (although he did admittedly have more leeway in refusing or defying them occasionally). With his ascension to clan lead, Syaoran also became CEO over all of Li Corporations, one of the largest, most successful, and wealthiest multi-national firms on the planet, and that was wherein the problem laid.

* * *

_Two weeks ago_

Until he became clan lead, upon reaching his majority, Syaoran could not marry Sakura. Therefore the day that Syaoran turned twenty-one he was all set to marry the girl he loved. He had dragged Sakura, down to one of the get hitched quick chapels that seemed be everywhere where the two got married in a small ceremony. Tomoyo and Meiling were there of course, Tomoyo could not miss her dear Sakura's wedding anymore than Meiling could miss Syaoran's. It was the two girls that had goaded Syaoran into defying the clan elders and marrying the girl. The threesome had planned everything out for weeks in advance unbeknownst to Sakura who had tried to get Syaoran to be a bit more reasonable in his attempts at dealing with the elders.

Syaoran had really tried to be reasonable. He had followed all the proper procedures to introducing Sakura into the clan as his fiancée with the full approval of his immediate family including the current Li matriarch, Li Yelan. It hadn't worked however, the elders were outraged that Syaoran was attempting to introduce the blood of a commoner into their proud aristocratic bloodline. It was fine for a peripheral clan member but not the heir. Syaoran had even tried to point out the fallacy in their thoughts. Sakura was the Card Mistress. She was the daughter of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, or at least half of it. She was for all intents and purposes Clow's heir both magical as well as mundane. Sakura's father may have been an orphan but Sakura's mother was from the Amamiya clan, one of Japan's wealthiest families that were distantly related to Japan's royal family (Syaoran had found out that little tidbit about Sakura's ancestry from Tomoyo).

Nothing Syaoran said or did had any effect on the elders' views though. So one day when he was ranting about the stubborn old men to Meiling, his ruby-eyed cousin asked him quite innocuously, "Then why don't you just elope with her?" That was when the two began scheming. Nothing could be hidden from Tomoyo though. Tomoyo had followed Sakura to Hong Kong to lend her best friend support as well as helping with any wedding arrangements. Thus Tomoyo had sweetly insisted on being allowed on the scheming as well or else she might have to let their plans slip to Sakura.

So on his twenty-first birthday Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling ushered a confused Sakura out of the Li compound before the sun had even risen. Tomoyo carried with her a large bag that carried her camcorder as well as the dress she designed specifically for Sakura's wedding. It didn't matter to the amethyst-eyed beauty that the wedding would only be attended by the four of them and a priest. Her Sakura-chan was going to be the most beautiful bride Hong Kong had ever seen. She even managed to badger Syaoran into bringing his tuxedo with him. The plan went off without a hitch, well that is if you ignored that the bride seemed to go through the entire ceremony in a daze.

Unfortunately none of them thought about what to do after the wedding. All three had been too busy trying to figure out how get the deed done without the clan elders' notice. As it was however when they got back to the Li mansion with the intent of catching everyone by surprise the news had already reached their family. Syaoran's marriage had apparently made the 9 o'clock news. Some reporters reporting on a traffic accident nearby had managed to spot the Li heir walking into the wedding chapel and smelling a promotion had followed them in. Li Syaoran was considered the most eligible bachelor in Hong Kong. Wealthy, influential, smart, and gorgeous. No one had figured out why he was never seen with any female that was not related to him. Some had suggested he prefered male company, but that theory was debunked by outraged females all over Hong Kong. Now he was suddenly seen entering a chapel with his cousin, the heir of the Daidouji Toy Company, and a lovely young lady that no one had ever seen before. Speculation ran rampant as to why there was so much secrecy for something that should have been the social event of the year in Hong Kong.

News vans surrounded the compound and pressing through the throng of reporters with his arm protectively around Sakura, Syaoran would only say "No comment." At least that was until some stupid reporter had made some derogatory remark towards Sakura, at that point however Syaoran had hauled the man up by his shirt front with his amber eyes blazing and said in a soft deadly tone, "If I hear anyone has said a bad thing about my wife I will personally make him or her wish they'd never been born. You god damn people need to get a life and stop trying to pry into mine!" The reporter gulped nervously before apologizing quickly and withdrawing in fear of his life.

As soon as the small group stepped inside the mansion they were immediately surrounded by Syaoran's sisters. "Good job, little brother!" Shiefa shouted at him.

"I can't believe you did that! You have a lot of guts brother!" Feimei told him patting his back.

"Sakura's our little sister now!" Fanren and Fuutie chorused hugging Sakura enthusiastically.

"Li Xiao Lang! You will answer for this travesty immediately!" The voice of Elder Hung bellowed from atop the stairs.

"As you wish revered elder." Syaoran answered pulling away from his sisters. Grabbing Sakura's hand he pulled her with him up the stairs.

"Syaoran...is this really okay?" Sakura asked the young man next to her nervously.

"I'll make it okay." Syaoran answered determination glinting in his eyes. At the top of the stairs he saw his mother standing before the conference room where he assumed the rest of the elders had gathered. He looked at her nervously for a moment but met her eye to eye. She stared at him with the type of look that felt as if she was reading his mind. A slow proud smile turned the corners of her mouth up for a few seconds before she schooled her face back to its normal impassive mask. Syaoran breathed an internal sigh of relief, knowing that he would have his mother's support at the very least.

"Li Xiao Lang what is the meaning of this spectacle?" Elder Mao asked furiously as soon as Syaoran had entered the conference room. Sitting before him were all the clan elders, most were already wearing their ceremonial robes in preparation of his inauguration ceremony.

"I decided it was time I got married." Syaoran answered calmly.

"You openly defied us! We have already told you that a marriage with that girl is not acceptable!" Elder Chang bellowed.

"I have a name," Sakura declared softly. "And it's Kinomoto Sakura!" She glared defiantly at the group of old men standing before her. "I know you do not approve of me, but I love Syaoran and will do my best to support him. As his family shouldn't you care about what Syaoran wants?"

A few of the elders stared in shock at the girl's outburst and Syaoran thought he saw one or two of them smile at Sakura's audacity to talk back to them.

"We will not stand this blatant disrespect for our authority!" Elder Chang responded. "Xiao Lang, you will fix this mess immediately. By our orders you shall annul this atrocity of a marriage."

"I refuse." Syaoran stated without a single ounce of uncertainty in his voice as he clutched Sakura's hand more tightly.

"Refusal is not an option." Elder Hung said as he glared at Syaoran.

"Nor is annulling my marriage. If you cannot accept Sakura then I cannot accept being clan lead. I will leave the clan." Syaoran declared as gasps sounded from around the room. "I will not live without Sakura."

"You cannot! You would choose a girl over your own family?"

"I would, especially since I would not be forsaking my entire family, only those I find I do not have any particular attachment to." Syaoran said not able to suppress a smirk as he saw his mother's lips twitch in amusement.

"Respected elders, it seems we are at an impasse. My son refuses to annul his marriage and you refuse to accept his marriage. I will state now, that I supported Xiao Lang's choice of the Card Mistress and will continue to do so. Kinomoto Sakura has been an amazing influence on my son. What she has taught him about people and life will help him in being a powerful leader as well as a good person. I am proud of his choice even if I am less than please at the methods he and his cousin have employed." Yelan said standing regally before the group.

"You believe this young lady is an appropriate candidate to be the wife of Xiao Lang, Yelan?" Elder Fu asked.

Looking at the one elder that seemed to not be actively against the match Yelan answered evenly, "Yes I do."

"Preposterous! This girl is too weak and her bloodline is not pure enough to bear the future heir of the Li Clan." Elder Mao stated.

"I would be careful about insulting Sakura-san here, Mao. Her bloodline is purer than yours I would hazard to guess. As for power that need not even be mentioned. Sakura-san holds more power in her pinky than you and your children combined." A new voice said coldly. Turning towards the door Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw a man with dark blue hair pulled into a pony-tail wearing wire-rimmed glasses walk into the room. In one hand he carried a large staff, his other hand rested underneath Tomoyo's hand as he escorted the girl into the room.

"Clow-san?" Sakura asked as she blinked in surprise.

"Hello Sakura-san. It's good to see that you are well. I'm sorry to see you are still attached to my boring, if cute descendant." the man greeted Sakura pleasantly with a mischievous smile and a wink towards Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed releasing Syaoran's hand and running to give her childhood friend a hug while completely forgetting the presence of the five elders watching.

"I received an invitation to Li-san's inauguration as clan lead. I was not expecting to be coming here for your wedding as well. I must say Li-san was very lucky to win the heart of such a lovely young lady."

"Clow Reed's reincarnation or not, you will explain yourself young man." Elder Fu said glaring at Eriol.

"Of course Elder Fu." Eriol responded smiling. "Sakura-san here is the daughter of the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation. Kinomoto Fujitaka is not only the other half of Clow Reed but also a direct descendant of the renowned onmyoji, Abe no Seimei. Tomoyo-san here can tell you more about Sakura-san's mother's family."

"Sakura-chan's mother was from the Amamiya Clan. We are a very wealthy family with many influential political as well as business connections. We can trace our ancestry back to the Fujiwara Clan and thus have blood ties to the royal family of Japan. Our great-grandfather has no living male heirs, therefore upon his death all of the Amamiya Clan's holdings will be inherited by Sakura-chan and myself. My mother is also bestowing a large portion of the stock holding of the Daidouji Toy Corporation to Sakura-chan upon either her twenty-first birthday or upon her marriage, whichever comes first. I'm sure Li-kun has tried to tell you of this, but if you wish to have proof, I will have my lawyer forward the legal documents supporting my claims." Tomoyo said primly. For the first time ever Tomoyo acted the aristocrat that she was.

"As you can see, Sakura-san's heritage is above reproach in both magical terms as well as in terms of her ancestry. Now that we have established that would anyone care to establish how powerful she is? Since the insult was directed at her, I believe it is in Sakura-san's right to demand satisfaction in a magical duel." Eriol asked giving a feral smile to Elder Mao.

"If it takes me proving myself to the elders for them to accept our marriage then, I will duel whoever wishes to challenge me." Sakura stated proudly. Raising her hand she summoned her staff in the blink of an eye, no longer needing the long chants as she trained her powers over the years. "Any who would like to face me can challenge me now. I will not back down. Elder Mao, would you like to duel me since you were worried I would be too weak?"

Everyone stared at the Card Mistress in shock. Syaoran looked like he was about to faint. Eriol grinned openly. Tomoyo clapped her hands excitedly as a camcorder appeared in her hand from seemingly nowhere. The elders were looking at each other apprehensively. Yelan looked proud.

"And here I thought the prince was supposed to win the princess's hand in a tournament, not the opposite." Syaoran muttered to Sakura.

"Hoe...should I not have done that? They were just starting to make me mad. They don't care at all for what you want!" Sakura answered indignantly.

"No love, you are doing wonderfully." Syaoran whispered into her ear. It was times like these that he was so proud of her. She stood up proudly to these five intimidating figures and challenged them back and it was all for his sake. Syaoran didn't know how he got so lucky to win her love, but he was not going to give it up.

"If no one will challenge the Card Mistress, I believe we owe her an apology for the insults directed at her." Yelan stated walking forward. A few of the elders looked ready to protest but looking at Sakura's staff and the feral grin on Eriol's face they stopped short.

"Very well. We will sanction this marriage, however, you must have a proper ceremony for it. We will make the arrangements and it shall be tomorrow. We need to fix this before it results in a media scandal. It can be cleared up to the media as two impulsive children deciding that an elopement was romantic. The Li Clan leader will be married with all the ceremony and celebration that is appropriate to the occasion." Elder Fu stated.

"I believe Sakura-san still needs an apology. Or shall I have to start issuing challenges?" Eriol asked changing into a pleasant smile.

"If anyone will be challenging over insults to my wife, it will be me Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said glaring at the other boy.

Elder Fu glared at the three most vocal of his compatriots and all three grudgingly got up to bow to Sakura and said as one, "We apologize for our rudeness Card Mistress. Welcome to the Li Clan."

"Woohoo! You did it Sakura!" Meiling shouted as she burst through the door.

"We have a little sister!" Syaoran's sisters cheered as they too streamed through the door.

"Congratulations, Master Syaoran." Wei said shaking the young man's hand.

"Were you all listening at the door?" Elder Fu asked sardonically.

"Hehe...umm...yes Elder Fu." Meiling answered sheepishly.

"I give up! We lost this battle before it even started! We're outnumbered." Elder Wen sighed looking at the exuberant group before him.

So Syaoran was inaugurated as the new leader of the prestigious Li Clan as the sun reached it's zenith that day. Immediately after a press conference was held declaring Syaoran as the new clan head as well as announcing Syaoran's marriage to Kinomoto Sakura of Japan. The formal ceremony was to be held the next day. Questions flew from reporters that had been camping outside the mansion all morning. Syaoran and Sakura (with Tomoyo's help) answered all of them calmly. When it was over all of Hong Kong watched the beautiful couple enviously as it was apparent how much they loved each other. Ladies all over Hong Kong sighed in disappointment as the handsome young man gazed affectionately at his new wife knowing their dreams were dashed.

The Li Clan proved that it approved of their new leader and his lovely wife by throwing a lavish wedding the next day. Sakura's family flew in from Japan for the occasion and the Li Clan even flew in Sakura's friends to attend the grand affair. Thankfully, the wedding dress was already provided for by Tomoyo and she somehow had several matching bride's maids dresses ready as well. Sakura made one of the loveliest brides that the world had ever seen as the ceremony was televised though family and friends were the only ones allowed inside the church. Despite the short amount of time they had to prepare the wedding banquet held after became the biggest social event of the year in Hong Kong. Business tycoons from all over the globe attended as well as several prominent Japanese and Chinese political figures. The only flaw in the whole thing was when Touya found out that Syaoran had eloped with his sister the day before and that the two had spent the previous night together before he could have "THE TALK" with the brat. With Yukito's help, Sakura managed to keep her older brother from killing her husband and Touya settled for having "THE TALK" after the fact.

* * *

Once the media frenzy died down, Syaoran again confronted the elders. This time about going on a honeymoon with Sakura. Syaoran was becoming annoyed with having someone in his family constantly about whenever he wanted a moment alone with his wife. Sakura seemed to be getting frustrated as well, at one point even yelling at Tomoyo to stop filming them every waking moment. She apologized for it afterwards but it was a testament of how badly she was wanting time away from everyone if she was yelling at Tomoyo. The elders as usual objected citing that there was too much work to be done for him to be going on vacation for something as silly as a honeymoon. So Syaoran gave them an ultimatum since the last one seemed to work pretty well. Either he and Sakura went on a honeymoon to get some time alone or the entire Li Clan and everyone living in the mansion would find themselves evicted from the mansion forcibly using Syaoran's and Sakura's powers combined. 

The elders eyed Syaoran critically trying to decide if their leader was bluffing but seeing the more agitated than usual look on his face they decided that he likely was not. So they tried to strike a bargain with Syaoran. They would allow for a one month honey moon trip, however, Syaoran would have to visit specific countries where the Li Corporations had its headquarters and visit each headquarters. He would also be required to spend a day at each building learning about that particular division. Though there were numerous Li Corporations facilities all over the world there were only 5 or so headquarters. One was in Hong Kong so that was one Syaoran would not have to visit essentially leaving him with only the American, European, Japanese, and Australian divisions to visit. Syaoran agreed to it and went to immediately inform Sakura. Sakura was ecstatic to hear the news and began packing immediately.

* * *

The two had visited Japan and the headquarters located in Tokyo first. After that they spent a relaxing three days sight-seeing and shopping since Syaoran had never actually gone sight-seeing in Tokyo before despite how long he lived there during parts of his youth. They stayed at an onsen in the mountains for another two days and went sight seeing around there and just enjoying the natural beauty of the place as well as each other's company. After that they headed to England to visit the European division. 

It was there that they encountered trouble. Instead of the division president meeting Syaoran it was the human resources manager Tobias Moore that had met them. Apparently Moore had received a call from Syaoran's sister Fanren with a brilliant idea. News of Syaoran's ascendance to CEO of all of Li Corporation and his marriage had reached them and many of the employees had no clue who Syaoran Li was so he would spend the day learning from the employees themselves about the division. A drawing would also be held to allow one lucky employee to have the CEO over to their home for a family dinner so that they could get to know him.

So now Sakura and Syaoran stood on a raised dais with Moore up front introducing them as well as announcing the drawing. Syaoran scowled at everyone hoping to deter people from entering the contest, but no such luck. Too many of the employees saw it as an opportunity to improve their chances of a promotion by impressing the young executive.

With great pomp and circumstance, Moore reached into the raffle box and drew out a name. "Vernon Dursley from the Grunnings Manufacturing Division! Congratulations! You may have the rest of the day to prepare for tonight if you wish. Please come up here and write down your address for Mr. Li."

An obese brown-haired man sporting a mustache walked forward and shook Moore's hand excitedly and walked over to Syaoran and Sakura introducing himself. "Mr. Li it is a pleasure meeting you. This a great honor for me and I must say Li Corporations is a wonderful company."

Syaoran only nodded his head ignoring the pro-offered hand while Sakura bowed politely back at him.Dursley seemed to be confused by the gesture until Moore explained to him that Lady Li was Japanese and that was the customary greeting in Japan.

"Rather silly that bowing." Syaoran overheard Dursley saying to Moore. "A good firm hand-shake is how civilized people greet each other."

"This is going to be a long night." Syaoran muttered to Sakura. His wife just smiled sweetly at him nodded her head.

* * *

A.N. Yes, it's another HPxCCS crossover. I realize it has been done to death but I had this idea that just refused to stop bugging me. I'm not sure if this story will actually get written to the end or if I'll get a few chapters out and stop. It really depends on whether I wish to write and have the inspiration to write or not. I had the idea for the beginning and for the ending but the entire middle section is up in the air. Half of the last chapter has in fact already been written. Hopefully inspiration will not leave me and the story will actually get finished. Tell me what you think. As for Heart's Treasures for those that actually still care, well it's another sistuation where I had the beginning and end planned out but not the middle so I'm struggling with it still. Maybe my starting to write again will help break through the block I've had on that particular story. 

On another note, I know I did not give much description on the actual events such as the wedding and the inauguration, but the focus was on the actual conflict of interests and the resolution of it. Its a break from my usual but I didn't really feel like trying to do research on how those ceremonies would be conducted. There are also numerous stories out there that have descriptions of the actual wedding including some of my own so go read that if you want some wedding descriptions. This story will likely be action/adventure which will be hard for me to write already because I am better at writing emotions and dialogue than action and fights. Hopefully the huge doses of Bleach I have been watching lately will give me inspiration for the fighting. Please leave your comments. I promise I do read them, I'm just not in the habit of responding to them.


End file.
